Setting things right
by rockON666
Summary: with no one left to turn to an old friend seeks out Tony's help.Can Tony help this friend and learn to forgive himself for his decisions and their consequences? *POST CIVIL WAR*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Own absolutely nothing. Everything here belongs to marvel I am just a bored fan.**

_So as a huge Iron Man fan I wasn't completely thrilled with the way he was portrayed during Marvel's Civil War, or the way Tony and Peter's relationship ended up for that matter. So this has been born from my boredom. A take on a small portion of the Civil War saga played out between Tony Stark and Peter Parker._

_**FYI**: Seeing as I am a huge Iron/Spider Man movie fan I will have something set up in movie verse...more than likely there will be some light Tony/ Pepper later..._

* * *

"What the --Who would be stupid enough to…computer switch to surveillance cameras."

Even though the read comes back that the cameras are inoperable, I catch myself leaning forward in my chair starring at the monitors before me. Motion sensors are picking up on someone quickly moving through the building.

Really who would be dumb enough to break in here?

My extremis suit lets me stay tapped into the motion sensors through my mind as it seeps through my skin, the outer layers of my armor coming together as well. It's all too obvious this person know where they are going.

As soon as the mask closes over my face Jarvis' voice fills my ears, " Intruder's movements have slowed. ETA two minutes and ten seconds, sir."

"Let's see if we can speed things up then…" I quickly make my way from the workshop to the third floor. If I'm correct I should get there just as the intruder does.

_Bingo._

As I round the corner and get a clear view into the Avenger's old meeting room I see a form drop down from the ceiling ducts and land on the long table in the room. He turns in my direction literally the second before I fly into him, the force of my impact doubling him so he is folded over my shoulder as we crash through the windows of the meeting room. Two weeks ago when I was alone I wouldn't have given a damn if someone wanted a fight but not now. I have to get him out of Stark Tower. I won't risk a fight here when Pepper has just agreed to move in with me after much pleading and coaxing after Happy had passed.

It would be the perfect thing for her to use to prove her point that she would be safer living alone in she and Happy's old house. I hate it when she's right.

I climb up higher through the buildings, and it's a few seconds before the intruder lifts his head away from my shoulder and pulls back until his face is mere inches from mine. I have to admit that the person starring back at me is the last one that I had been expecting to see.

"Peter? What are you doing?!"

He looks…there are no words to describe the look on his face as he stares back at me. His eyes are so full of pain, and hate for me I am guessing, that it sends a chill down my spine. There is no snappy comeback to my question as he webs my feet together. He uses so much webbing that the pressure cuts power to my boots and soon enough Jarvis' voice is filling my ears again.

"Jet boots offline, Sir."

I roll my eyes out of frustration as I instinctively wrap my arms around Peter, "Thank you, Captain Obvious! Route all power to repulsor gloves!"

"Power re-routed."

I quickly unwrap my right arm from around Peter, letting the blast go off at full power. It works to an extent but its not slowing us enough and the ground 's getting closer. And so a dilemma arises because we're too low for Peter to be able to swing his way out of this, but if he stays where he is I'll end up crushing him when we land. No time. I twist at the last second so that my back slams the ground and I hit with such force that Peter flies out of my grip and the wind is knocked out of me.

All I can hear for a while is my own ragged breathing inside my helmet. I will be feeling that one tomorrow for sure. My daze is wearing off but the only thing I can lift at the moment is my head and as I do so can see Pete laying a few feet away from me on his stomach just starting to move himself.

"Have you…completely…Lost your mind?" I manage to gasp out as I force myself to sit up, ripping away the last of the webbing away from my feet, "That little stunt could have gotten both of us killed."

As I get my feet back under me I realize that he is already in a crouched position, looking like he's about to pounce, "Wanted to make sure you didn't fly off before I was done with you. You're gonna listen…"

"The only think I'm gonna do is put you under arrest," his words make my own anger towards him bubble back to the surface. How dare he. Doesn't he realize how badly he betrayed me? I trusted him and when I needed him to back me up he switches sides. I won't listen to a thing he has to say.

"You turned on me. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Not just me but your own Government. There are penalties for that and now you have to pay them," I aim my repulsor glove at him, my anger so intense that is takes all my will to not let my hand shake, "You were a fool to come back, Peter."

He smirks at me then, "Yeah? So who's the bigger fool, Tony, me or the guy who's pointing a repulsor glove at me that's too overheated from breaking out fall to work?"

I grind my teeth, stepping closer to him. He's right but I don't care right now, "You willing to bet your life on that, Peter?"

"Yeah."

In the blink of an eye he springs at me and his fist connects with my face making me stumble back. I never really realized just how fast he actually is. Or how hard he can actually hit. I caught myself so that I now was in the crouched position as he hovers over me. I glare back at him for a second before giving Jarvis my command, "Uni-beam maximum power."

For a few seconds I have the upper hand. Peter stumbles back shielding his eyes against the intense light before I see him take aim and shoot his webbing at me. I almost laugh until I see the look on his face. There is none. His eyes are screwed shut and it suddenly clicks in my head. _Oh you sneaky son of a---"_Peter!"

I keep yelling his name. Yelling for him to stop but he doesn't. He can't hear me. And then as quickly as it began, he's out of webbing.

"Weapons status…"

"All weapons are offline," Jarvis replies.

"Flares?"

"Even flares."

Great.

Well, he always said he wanted to let loose and see the extent of what would happen if he just drained his webbing to nothing. I guess he is about to find out. Hands still raised up in front of him I see him open one eye to see the damage. Shock flickers across his features followed by a brief second of amusement, "Oh. wow"

Maybe at one time this would have been a hilarious to the both of us. Hell maybe in time I will be able to laugh at this. Right now I would like to kill him. There is no other way to describe my situation other than he cocooned me, crucifix style, in webbing. I am suspended in the middle of the alley we crashed in, looking like the Mummy Returns and all he can say is 'oh. Wow.'

"This isn't going to work." I grind out.

He steps closer to me. All amusement gone and back to business, "Shut up."

"If it isn't me it'll be someone else. You can't run, you can't hide, you---"

"I said SHUT UP!"

The punch he lands in my stomach drives the air from my lungs and I go as limp as the webbing will let me. He hits like a hammer. The monitors in the Iron Spider armor I had created for him couldn't prepare me for that.

He grabs my head and jerks it up so that we are eyes to eye and the anger is coming off him in waves.

"Face." he demands.

"What?"

That seemed to piss him off even more.

"Let me see your face!"

He grabs my head with his other hand and before I know it he rips the helmet from my head. He doesn't say anything and for some reason, I can't bring myself to look at him as he throws the helmet over his shoulder,

"Happy now? I--"

"Listen to me…" Peter says, and I can see the anger in his eyes dying a little and being replaced by the pain more than anything.

I'm still to angry to care or notice the pleading edge to his voice as I continue, "…because in two seconds…"

"Dammit will you listen to me!" He grabs my face again, "AUNT MAY IS DYING!"

I'm not angry now. I can't even remember what I was trying to say. May was dying?

"What? She's…"

"She's dying and it's all your fault!"

That had a worse impact on me than any beating he could ever deliver. How was it my fault I hadn't seen her or MJ in weeks! I couldn't argue back though as he continued.

"I trusted you when you said I had to reveal my identity! That it was the only way! I kept it secret to protect May and MJ, but you said they'd be safe!"

I was at a loss for words, "What--happened…"

"An assassin was sent for me but she was hurt instead…and now she is lying in a hospital bed dying, and about to be moved to some charity ward because I can't afford to pay for it…"

I finally forced myself to look him in the face once more. I loved May. I had come to see Peter's whole family as my own after they had moved into Stark Tower with me. This was some of the worst news I could get…ever.

"I…I'm so sorry, Peter. I didn't know …"

I pause as Jarvis informs me that my Repulsors will be back on in less than a minute. That's not really important right now.

Peter's shaking his head at me, "I don't want your pity I want you to do something about it."

It's my turn to shake my head now. There is now way. It's not that I don't want to . I truly can't help, "You're a fugitive Peter. I can't help--"

"No. Not me. Her."

"I can't…" Dammit. I can't help! Doesn't he see that? If it was discovered I helped him I would be finished. We both would be.

"you said you loved us all as family! Damn it Tony I let you get close to me…You were like a father to me! You can't just…"

He stopped talking suddenly, as if he just fully realized what he said. Neither of us said anything for a while. Me from shock at his words. I was like a father to him? Oh no…had Steve been right? Had I manipulated Peter?

He composed himself before me and I watched as he took a breath and started again,

"I need to buy her time until I can find someone to help her. I'm not going to let her die like this, Tony. Whatever your problems with me, May is innocent. And you are going to help me buy her that time or…"

"Or what?" I cut in, "You are in no position to make threats. Unlike the others fighting registration the government knows who you are. You have no options. And you know me, Peter. You know you can forget any promises you get from me by threats."

The hurt in his eyes made me regret my words. But what else could I say? I needed to cut him off now before he came back of help again.

"The or wasn't a threat. The or was or else Aunt May is going to die in some charity ward somewhere. Is that what you really want, Tony?"

_NO! _Had things gone differently I honestly would let peter drain whatever he needed to from my bank account to pay for the medical bills. That woman would indeed have the best care money could buy. But in this time and place helping wasn't an option.

Repulsors were back online now. I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't listen to this, "Peter…there is nothing I can do without completely compromising my position. I can't help you."

I used the uni-beam to blast away the webbing and as Peter stumbled back from the sudden brightness my jet boots kicked on, slowly bringing me hover high above him, "The stakes are bigger than you, me and even May. I will let you go this time out of respect for May. So that you can be there for her at the end…"

I felt my throat constrict. Be there for her at the end? God…Obi was right I was a little prick.

"Don't come back, Peter…because next time I am taking you in. May or no May."

He was looking up at me in disbelief. He obviously had expected this to end very differently and I was expecting him to web swing up to me. But he didn't. He screamed my name, called for me to wait but if I didn't get out of there then I would end up doing something I knew would end badly.

I left after I saw him smash my helmet to nothing with a punch, knowing he wouldn't be following me back to the Tower. I had crushed his hopes for saving May.

I was doing the right thing I told myself as I flew back home. There was nothing that could be done…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Own absolutely nothing. Everything here belongs to marvel I am just a bored fan.**

**I would like to thank : ****_Wolvmbm_****_, _****_Ceres McClure_****, and ****_Ice Dragon3_**** for their lovely reviews. I hope you guys enoy this chapter as well. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

All is quiet when I arrive back at Stark Tower using my new third floor entranceway. I sigh as I look at the floor and slowly make my way through the room, the glass from the destroyed window crunching noisily under my boots. Thank God Pepper is such a heavy sleeper. Although it might have been easier if she had woken up. I was going to need to come up with a good reason for why I needed her to call the contractor to replace the window for the second time in three weeks. But then again, did I need to give a reason? I decided that I didn't as I made my way to the kitchen. Once there I jotted down Pepper's note to call the money leach and then went to retrieve the two things that I specifically came in here for:

Water and Aspirin.

Two things I seemed to be living off of after my latest run ins with Peter.

I opened the door to the fridge to get the water, and when I closed it something pinned to its surface catches my eye. I hadn't paid much attention to the picture that hung up there on the refrigerator door for I don't know how long. But this night it just stood out to me. I star at it for a while before I find myself removing it from it's place. A place in which it had been proudly displayed since the day it had been given to me by Peter. I can't take my eyes off of it.

I quickly retrieve my needed medications before I carefully make my way back down to my workshop. I pop the pills in my mouth as I place the photo into the scanner. Maybe what I am about to do could be considered a small form of self torture but it's what I feel I deserve as I upload the picture to the computer system and pull it up on all the screens in the workshop. It isn't long before I find myself sinking down to the floor. Just studying the people before me. I honestly don't know how much time has passed before Jarvis speaks up:

"Sir…"

"what is it, Jarvis?"

"May I ask a question?"

"Be my guest…"

"What good is coming from your actions? Starring at this picture won't fix anything…"

Good point. Though I don't feel the need to admit it and return to my silent state as I stare at the faces in the picture that fills the monitor screens around me. I had been so proud of that picture because to me, it was proof that I had finally made good on a promise I had made Yinsen. I hadn't wasted my life. On the day this picture was taken I was an Avenger. I was in complete control of my company and ALL it's dealings. But most important to me was that I had family and friends. They were all in this photo: Peter and MJ stood on either side of me, the three of us in front of May, Pepper, and Happy. Steve Rogers, and the rest if the avengers behind them and, if you look close enough, Logan can be seen looming in the background glaring as the rest of us grin.

It was a horrible fact that none of us would ever together like this again. With the acceptation of Pepper my family and friends are gone and hate me with a passion. I sigh and close my eyes as I let my head fall back. No that was wrong. There was someone else here before me that I know doesn't hate me even though she should. I find myself getting angry. Even though she had to be mad beyond belief for what I did to her Peter, I know May doesn't hate me. I don't think hate is in the woman's vocabulary really. And the thing is that if she was actually here before me now and I asked her to forgive me she would. She would give me that damn motherly look and tell me she forgave me.

But that couldn't happen now because she was lying in a hospital bed dying and it was all because of me. All my fault once again. But that's what happens when you are Tony Stark: The almighty puppet master.

"There is no way to fix this…" I mutter to myself. How do you fix something like this?

"Fix what your window?"

My eyes snap open and I quickly turn my head in the direction of the familiar voice and finally notice Pepper standing in the doorway, "I wish," I reply after a few seconds.

I can see her studying me and I wonder what possibilities she is coming up with for the sight of me in full armor, sitting on the floor surrounded by that damn picture. She doesn't say anything else until she is seated on the floor next to me:

"What happened here tonight, Tony?"

I shake my head. I can't tell her about May. Pepper had become extremely close with MJ and May when they moved in here and I was afraid this news might make her break, "Nothing."

"Nothing. Nothing broke the window. Nothing is making you look this depressed." she is eyeing me suspiciously now, "You are a terrible liar so why don't you try telling me the truth, Tony."

I don't want to tell her the truth. I'm honestly afraid of what might happen when I do. But then again, she should know about May, "Peter came here tonight," I finally admit to her.

She is frowning at me now, "Don't tell me you sent him out the window again…"

"Fine. I didn't send him through the window."

"Dammit Tony! This is why…"

I twist my body to face her and grab her gently by the shoulders and lock eyes with her to cut her off before she can go any further with her rant, "Pepper he came here because May is in the hospital…"

Well that did the trick. I watch as the blood drains from her face and I can see her tense but she stays quiet waiting for me to finish .

"From what I know she was injured by an assassin sent for Peter. But she is dying and Peter doesn't have the money to pay the bills."

"So he came here for help," Pepper whispers quietly in understanding, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Pepper frowns at me, "What are you going to do to help him?"

I let my eyes drop from her face to the floor. She was going to hate me now I know that for sure, "Nothing. Pepper, there is no way I can give him the money. If they traced it back to me everything I worked and fought for will be destroyed."

Oh yeah. She is pissed. Come to think of it, I don't think I have ever seen her face this shade of red before and I quickly let her go.

"You care more about the government's opinion than the well being of someone you love?" The disgust in her voice is horrible, "Honestly, Tony, what's wrong with you!?"

I burry my face in my hand and groan, "Pepper, I could careless about he damn government right now! Why does everyone think that I care about them so much? I'm the one that flew to DC to try and stop this stupid Registration Act in the first place remember!"

I realize when I pause that I am actually yelling. She's shocked by my rant but I don't care. I've had enough of being painted like the most horrible person involved in this situation .

"Do you want to know something Pepper? I am the one that orchestrated the attack with Titanium Man. Things fell into place perfectly. Peter's new armor captured his speech and I thought his threat of attack after the Super Heroes were gone would be a sure thing to sway them and if it wasn't I had a few more tricks up my sleeve,"

I'm still yelling and I have to pause to catch my breath. I can feel my heart slamming in my chest and I realize that my body is shaking beneath the outer layers of armor. I have the feeling that if I were Bruce Banner I'd have switched to Hulk mode long ago.

"It doesn't explain why you won't help Peter though," Pepper quietly replies, obviously afraid of setting me off again. I make it a point to stay calm for her sake.

"Pepper, as director of SHIELD I am the person who knows the secret identities. Me. I can keep them secret and better yet stand between my friends and the pissed off US Government. If I help Peter and they find out there will be no one there to protect the heroes anymore. Everything that everyone fought for on both sides will have been for absolutely nothing and I'll be damned if I let the war have been for nothing. That Stupid war cost me everything! "

I can't look at her anymore and quickly turn my head away while I try to calm my breathing. For a long while we are both quiet. Suddenly I feel Pepper's body move closer until she is leaning against me. I can feel her eyes on me but I can't bring myself to look at her. "I'm sorry," my voice is horse and much quieter now, "I didn't mean to yell at you it's just---"

"It's ok, Tony, really," whatever harshness there had been in her voice was gone and I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She sees me watching her and its then that she continues, " I understand believe me I do. But we just can't sit back and let this happen to May."

Did she just say "we"? I turn back to face her again and I find myself momentarily distracted. She is giving me that smile. That special smile that she seemed to reserve just for me. I'd missed it and I tune everything out as I watch her. I suddenly can't help but feel a little bit of jealousy towards Happy. He had been a lucky man to win her over…

"Tony, are you listening at all?"

She is starring up at me and I try to recover myself quickly, "Pepper, I want to believe me but there it no way. And what is this we business? "

"No way for you," She's smirking now, "But I can hence the "we". Put the money in my account."

I find myself shaking my head, "Absolutely not. You could be arrested for aiding a felon if you give him the money."

"Really? Tell me, Director Stark, are your people really going to care what I do with the money in my bank account? If I am correct you have them working overtime on catching your rebel heroes…"

I look away from Pepper and back to the photo still blown up on the monitors, "It's a possibility," I mumble as my resolve to not get involved crumbles. I was the puppet master after all and no one would look at Pepper for a thing unless I gave the order to.

Suddenly I feel Pepper leave my side and I know I'm not doing a great job at hiding my disappointment as I look up at her triumphant face, "So. Which Hospital am I going to, Mr. Stark?"

"You, Miss. Potts, aren't going to any hospitals," I pull myself to my feet and stand face to face with her. I may end up regretting this later but to hell with it. I owe it to Peter, "This is something I need to do myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. No profit is being made. All Characters are the property of Marvel.**

Peering around the corner for what has to literally be the twentieth time I find that Peter and MJ are still standing by the glass doors of May's room. I should have sent Pepper. As soon as I saw Peter standing there I froze. I just can't face him. So I've been circling the floor for about forty-five minutes now, praying they leave long enough for me to just slip the check somewhere where they will notice it and duck out of here.

Mary Jane however may be about to give me the break that I need. As I eaves drop, I can hear her telling Peter it has been days since he's eaten and that ts time he does so.

"I don't want to leave her," Peter answers her without taking his eyes off of may, "Later."

I can't stop the groan that escapes me. For the love of God just go with her! A person can only spend so long looming in hallways before security is called and I was quickly approaching that limit.

"Do you think May would like the idea of you starving yourself? Come on. We'll be fast I don't want to leave her for long either."

I make a mental note to thank MJ later down the line as she finally manages to literally drag Peter through the entrance opposite where I am hiding. It takes another moment or two before I am able to force myself to leave my sanctuary and make my way around the nurses station. I keep an eye on them as I pass and even though no one pays an ounce of attention to me I can't help by instinctively pull the front of my baseball cap lower over my eyes. Not a creative disguise I know but this sneaking thing usually isn't my style after all.

As I get closer to May's room I spot the doctors notes and clipboard hanging on the wall by the glass doors. I could just slip the check on top of the paperwork. Peter or the doctor that picked it up next would have to notice it there. That was what I was going with. I didn't know how much time I had after all and it's not like I have a huge amount of options for this.

I slip the files from their resting place and reach into my pocket for the check when the glass of the doors catch the brighter lights that are in the Hall MJ and Peter left through. I freeze and watch in the glass to see who has come through. Not them. I breathe easy for a second but in that second I made the mistake of letting my eyes focus inside of the room. There are no words to describe the sight before me and catch myself before I let the clipboard slip from my hands.

Making sure the nurses still aren't paying attention to me I place the clipboard in my hands back where it belongs and open the door just enough for me to slip through. This isn't a good idea at all. I could be walked in on at anytime by Pete. But my body is running on autopilot as I inch my way closer to May. She looks peaceful. Considering the fact she has tubes coming from everywhere and is hooked up to at least five different monitors.

When I reach her beside I slip the hat from my head and shove it into the back pocket of my jeans as I come up along her bedside, "May, I---I'm not sure if you can hear me. I hope you can,"

I slip my hand under hers and squeeze it lightly. I had pitied Pepper as I watched her do this with Happy. A few times she swore he had squeezed her hand back. I guess that's what I am hoping for as I do this myself now but there is nothing. Only the beeping of her heat monitor.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you. I honestly thought I was telling Peter to do the right thing. I know how wrong I was now," I pause and hope to see a sign of acknowledgment. There is nothing of course and I let my eyes fall from her face,

"You are all suffering because of me. You were all my family and I would never have intentionally put any of you in harms way…"

The door clicks open behind me and I freeze, praying that it is just a nurse. There is silence for the next few seconds and I begin to wonder if I had just imagined the noise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Not that lucky. My stomach drops and I slip my hand form under May's as I turn to face the new person in the room. Peter is glaring at me as he closes the door behind him, "What are you doing here, Tony?"

I can tell by his eyes that he is dying to pounce and finish the job he had started earlier.

"Change your mind and come to arrest me after all?"

"No!" I wince since I nearly shouted that, "I'm not here to arrest you. I came here because--"

" Because you wanted to see some of the damage you have caused first hand?" he snaps at me. I quickly avert my eyes to the floor to escape his glare. I cannot handle this hateful side of Peter. The side it seems I created.

"Pepper, asked me to come here," I respond still looking down since I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Pepper?"

I risk a glance up then since he is momentarily thrown.

"Yeah," I slowly make my way towards him, keeping one hand out to my side, a small gesture of peace, while I retrieve the check from my pocket with the other,

"It seems as though she has more money in her account than she knows what to do with,"

I stop once we are a foot apart and hand him the small piece of paper. He eyes me suspiciously for a moment before he looks at it. When he does any anger that was there is replaced by shock.

" Two and a half million dollars? Tony, I thought…you said you couldn't help us?"

"It's a present from Pepper, remember?" I make sure to stress Pepper's, name and I catch him nod in understanding before his attention is drawn back to the check.

"I don't know what to say, Tony."

I shake my head as I instinctively reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder. To my surprise he doesn't recoil and so I leave my hand where it is, "You don't have to say anything, Peter. Please, don't say anything."

He's looking at me as if I have grown a second head. To be honest I don't think I could stand it if he said 'thank you'. I shouldn't be thanked for anything at this point. The thing that kills me is that I can tell he wants to thank me.

The door opens suddenly behind us again, but instead of Mary Jane coming through the door a short, older doctor is eyeing us. I drop my hand from Peter's shoulder as the new arrival draws closer to us.

"Mr. Parker, your Aunt isn't really supposed to have visitors in the room besides immediate family…"

"He is family. He is my cousins husband," Peter replies without missing a beat, " He came here to bring me this…"

I keep quiet as the check is passed to the Doctor who's eyebrows shoot up in shock, "You have a very generous family, Mr. Parker."

I try and give a half hearted smile as the Doctor turns his attention to me, "Will that be enough? My wife and can give more…"

"No, Mr. Potts, This should be enough to cover her needs," He replies, his gaze unwavering as he stares me in the eyes, "She is fortunate to have such a caring family." He knows.

I nod, trying to clear my head of being called Mr. Potts, and my suddenly dry throat. I need to get out of here. The good doctor obviously knows who I am. Who doesn't? And at this point I wouldn't be surprised if S.H.E.I.L.D. wasn't waiting to arrest me as soon as I set foot outside this hospital. They would eventually put the pieces together and find Pepper. I needed to get out,

"Peter, I have to go…Get in touch with me later," There is more I need to say to my old protégé, but there is no way I can get in contact with him again. Quickly I push past both men and make my way into the hallway. I make it out of the ICU, down the hall, and nearly reach the elevator when I hear quickly paced steps behind me.

"Mr. Potts!"

I halt , wincing at my false name, and turn slowly to face the elder doctor as he slows his pace. I don't say anything as he comes to a stop in front of me, "I am usually a pretty good judge of character. But I must say, you had me fooled, Mr. Stark."

Here is comes. Its you're fault. You're a monster. Captain America was right.

"You're a good man. Don't forget that."

That's it. He says nothing else. The only thing he does is turn and leave and as he walks back down to the ICU I realize that tonight Pepper and I are safe. No one's being called. No police. No reports to S.H.E.I.L.D.. I can't help but sigh in relief as I step into the elevator. We're safe. All I can pray for is that the money can do something to save May.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no profit is being made. All characters here belong to MARVEL**.

**So this chapter is going to be done a little differently. Most of it is going to be told from Peter's point of view. I just thought I would mix it up a little. Hope you enjoy…**

"I can't do this…"

I can barely breathe as I look out over the sea of people gathered here at Arlington National Cemetery. Up until this moment, it was all just a bad dream to me. He wasn't gone. He was fine and this wasn't happening. But as I glance back to the podium where Sam Wilson, the falcon, is wraping up his speech I can feel my stomach drop. I really can't do this.

Sam's resuming his seat next to me before I know it, "Tony, you have to go up…" he says to me after I refuse to move from my spot. I nod, gripping the cards in my hand tightly as I force myself out of my chair and slowly start what seems like a million mile walk to the podium. All is quiet as everyone stares at me and I quickly have to look away.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out as I start to shake with the effort of not just completely breaking down right here. I have about 15 cards worth of kind words written here. Stories of fun times and kind things about my friend but I can't bring myself to read the words on the cards. When I do finally manage to speak, all I can say is what is running through my head, "It wasn't---It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

I break. First May and now Steve? I can't even try to control it anymore and I quickly step back from the microphones and look for my escape rout as tears stream down my face…

* * *

**Five hours later. The Secret Wake:**

_(Peter's POV)_

"Liked what you said up there, Sam…Wish I coulda said a few words myself."

"I know, I'm sorry about that, Luke. It didn't feel right, not having you all there, at the funeral…at the wake afterwards."

"Damn, ain't nothing' about this feels right."

I sigh and let my head fall back against the wall behind me as I listen to Luke Cage and The Falcon talk about Steve Roger's funeral. In the days since I last saw Tony the world seemed to fall apart all over again. Captain America was dead. Luke was right there was nothing right about any of this.

"I told Tony and his people to give me Harlem and leave me the hell alone. With all that's happened I think he just might…" I begin my eaves dropping again when I hear Tony's name brought up by Falcon.

"You see him at the funeral? Couldn't believe that.."

"It was weird."

I roll my eyes at Luke and Falcon. Everyone is acting like they can't believe what Tony did at the funeral. What's so hard to believe? They were close friends, allies through more battles than I can even probably remember. So why was it weird?

"Yeah, I actually almost felt sorry for him for a minute," Iron fist adds, "But then I remembered he sent me to the Negative Zone. "

I watch as Falcon nods in understanding, "I've got no love for the man right now myself, but he didn't kill Cap."

"He put him in front of the bullets…whether he meant to or not," I hear Luke respond, "Cap lost heart after their face-off…or he'd have never taken a hit like that."

Finally, I find my voice, "No…" I drop down from my perch on the wall and make my way over to the others, "I've been over the footage a thousand times. Cap pushes a cop out of the way of a bullet--saves him--and that's the fist shot. Then the crowd goes nuts and the rest of the shooting starts,"

" He hadn't lost anything, he was still a hero right to the end. After all, S.H.E.I.L.D. had him in those damn Strength- Dampening restraints. It probably took all he had to get up those stair, let alone be able to react the way he did and save the officer…"

The three of them just stare at me for a ling while. I guess me somewhat defending Tony comes as a shock. Do I still think he is a tool? Yes. But what he did four days ago proved to me that the old Tony was still in there. If it wasn't for him, Aunt May would be dying in a Charity Ward instead of getting treatments. I don't really care what they think, yet at the same time I am grateful when Jessica pipes up, pointing out that the bottle of wine we had wasn't going to drink itself.

I remain silent as we make our way over to the table where she has set up the glasses. I grab the fist glass I can and as I study the contents I come to the conclusion that I should go see him. After all, he did tell me to get in contact with him and I have the feeling Pepper isn't going to be able to handle this one all on her own.

Sam raises his glass, "To Steve Rogers…The best of us…"

"The best of us," I chime in with the others before draining my glass, " Well, I know you are going to miss me terribly, but I need to get back to the Hospital."

Luke looks at me sarcastically for a minute, "How is your aunt doing, Pete?" he asks, sarcasm gone replaced by concern.

"Still the same," I manage to get out without my voice breaking. I had hoped that with Tony's funding the doctors could have figured out a way to help her by now. I can't bring myself to say anymore as I turn from them and make my way over to the window, "I will be back as soon as I can." With that I pull my mask over my head and take my leave.

It's raining so hard as I swing through the city and towards Stark Tower that I can barely see at times. It seems like it has taken me twice as long to get here as I drop down onto the balcony of Tony's living quarters. I can't help but to look around myself as I peer through the sliding glass doors hoping he is up here and not down in the shop. I can't see him, but Pepper is seated on the couch watching some show and I knock hard on the glass so she can hear me over all the noise of the TV and rain. She turns and jumps up from her seat when she spots me standing there, "What are you doing here?" I see her mouth as she slowly approaches the doors.

"Pepper let me in! I want to talk to him…"

She's looking nervously at me through the few inches of glass separating us for a while before I hear the lock click and the door open a few inches, "Are you…why are you in that costume?"

I look down at myself and realize that maybe she seems so nervous because I am in my old symbiote colored costume that The Black Cat had made for me. The one I only pulled out on special occasions to show the gloves were off. She didn't know this though. Few did. But all knew I wasn't Mr. Nice-guy when I went to back to black, "It's cloth, Pepper, I haven't gone to the dark side again…though they do have some damn good cookies,"

Lame I know. But it seemed to do the trick and I am more than happy to be out of the rain. Wonder how Tony's gonna like the giant puddle on his expensive floors…

"Why are you here, Peter?" She's like a mother hen as she wraps a blanket from the couch around me. Before I can even answer she is running from the room and I can hear her rummaging for a second before she returns with a towel, "This is so dangerous…"

"Yeah, well I guess you should know about doing things that are dangerous. Like giving me a check for Two and a half million from your account…Thank you, Pepper."

She smiles sadly at me from over her shoulder as she turns the TV off, "It's the least I could do. I was so sorry to hear about May, Peter. We both were I've never seen Tony so upset,"

"Before today that is," I reply, "I really came here to see how he was doing after the funeral. The news won't stop showing it," she is standing in front of me again and I hand the towel back once I am finished drying my face and hair, "Where is he?"

"I don't know he never came back from the funeral. He called when his plane got back to New York but I haven't heard from him since…"

Crap. Tonight isn't exactly the best night for Tony to be wandering the streets of New York with the new amount of mourning, pissed off Cap supporters out there. Plus, If I find him at a bar I am going to have to kill him myself.

"I'll find him," I hand the blanket back to Pepper as well, who looks worried beyond belief, "Don't worry, Pepper, he's fine I know it."

"I hope you're right."

She's staring at the floor and it's then I realize how badly she is shaking and even though I am soaked I step forward and embracer her, "I'm scared," she confess quietly as she wraps her arms around my torso, " What if he isn't ok? He's all I have, Peter, I can't lose him too…"

"Shh, don't do this to yourself. I'll find him ok I promise…and I know things are a little strained right now, but MJ and I will always be here for you too, Pepper."

"I know," She pulls back from me then, wiping her eyes, "I just wish things could go back to the way they were. When we…"

She stops, seeming to be at a loss for words, "When we were all a family?" I ask quietly. She only nods in response, "I do too. And maybe one day, we will be…"

Pepper locks eyes with me and I try to give her my most reassuring smile before I pull my mask back on, "We'll be back soon," I turn then and make my way back into the rain.

Honestly, I hate leaving her like this but I hate leaving Tony out there alone even more. Extremis suit or no any whack job blaming him for Cap's death could find him. But where do I start the search? Where would Tony go…

I drop down inside the wrecked gates of the old Avengers Mansion. It's a sad thing to see this place destroyed, and it's the only place I can think of Tony going if he wanted to get all nostalgic over Steve. I quietly make my way through the yard and stop to peer through the ajar front doors. I can't see if anyone is inside from this angle so I carefully push the door further open. As I step inside I find myself wishing for a flashlight as I pick my way through the wreckage.

Once I turn the corner to what used to be the old meeting room I find him. He's sitting on a desk in the room, his back to me, staring at a picture on the wall across from him. His clothes look just as soaked as mine and I wonder if he had been wandering the streets for a while. I clear my throat and he visibly stiffens, obviously too deep in though and caught off guard,

"Tony?"


End file.
